Chronicles of War
by Legendary Neo-Jin
Summary: A look at some of the engagements the Spartans and others have been in during the course of the CovenantHuman war


Disclaimer: Halo, the Covenant, The Spartan II's, the Flood, etc, are property of Bungie and Microsoft. Xbox, and associated hardware belong to their respective creators. Bungie belongs to the world of Mac gaming but those bastards at Redmont bought them I hate them all! Anyways this story is about some of the other engagements the Spartans may have been on. This is about that basically, it will feature all of the original Spartan II cast, (minus the ones that are already MIA) and some characters from the books, as well as a host of Original Characters, since they are kinda needed to flush out the story yeah? As always please review if you can. I'd appreciate it. Legendary Neo-Jin  
  
Chronicles of War  
  
Groundside, Arithen Plains; outside Calanar City: Local Time: 0243hrs  
  
A heavy rain fell upon the barren plains, dark clouds roiling over the ground as if responding to the turmoil below. The sharp statacco report of marine gunfire echoed across the Plains of Arithen, illuminating the black night with light from muzzle flash. Overlaid over this was the near continuous roar of heavy chain spraying thousands of rounds into the night. Brilliant bolts of plasma speared the night and heated the air as the guns of the Covenant forces thundered in return. Screams were indistinct and many over the shouts of human forces as the sky brightened in short-lived flashes as massive explosions rocked the landscape, showering human and Covenant alike in debris, and pieces of fallen comrades bodies.  
Lance Corporal Vince Stream crawled his way through the mud, working his way back towards a trench hastily dug earlier that day that held a number of commanding officers. He slammed his face into the earth as a gout of flame and debris flew up next to him, as a plasma bolt nearly hit him. Flipping around on his back he leaned up and squeezed the trigger of his assault rifle, spraying the area in front of him with ineffective gunfire. Growling he crawled his way backwards into the trench, falling down into it with a heavy thud and a curse.  
"Commander! Commander Erson! Where are you sir!?" he shouted in desperation, looking left and right in the gloom for his CO.  
A flurry of plasma bolts crisscrossed overhead, matched in intensity by a volley of MA5B fire, a quintet of marines dug into a fox hole further down laid down a overlapping field of fire downrange, filling the air with spent brass.  
One of the marines pointed easterly, yelling over the com, "The CO's down that away, if you got any intel, you'd better haul ass to him!"  
"Affirmative!" replied Stream as he quickly made his way, head down, towards the direction the marine had pointed. Blocking out the sounds of screaming men and shrill screaming plasma fire he stumbled his way to a group of marines, next to a small, portable, terminal.  
"Victor get on the horn and tell Charlie Company to move their asses around the north, and try flank, watch out for enemy armor support! We cant see shit in this weather!" A private ducked his head down and began relaying orders to Charlie Company leader, and moved out of the way.  
"Sir! Corporal Stream reporting as ordered!"  
"Bout goddamned time, what the situation on the western flank!?"  
"Sir our position was being overrun however several squads managed to upright a few of the Warthogs, and lay suppression fire down with the LAAG's. The situation is currently stable, however Sergeant Buckman says if we don't get any air support they're going to overrun us by pure numbers."  
"Just like any other situation! Tell me something that's useful dammit!" the Commander shouted.  
"Sir, there IS nothing useful, Bravo Company's current operational forces have been cut in half, we're getting massacared out there, we've got no air support, no armor support, at this rate Bravo, Charlie and Delta Companies are going to be wiped out! Recommend immediate fall back and evac!" The young corporal's face was a mask of fright and anger, he flinched slightly as an explosion rocked the area, and turned in the direction of the explosion. His eyes glazed slightly as he saw the fox hole the marines had been in was glassed. Suddenly the sky lighted up as a second volley rained in, Wraith tank plasma mortars ranging in.  
"Sir they have armor support!! There isn't anything more we can! We're all gonna die out here!" His eyes darted back and forth, as if expecting an Elite to attack at any moment.  
"Straighten up solider! Calanar has almost a half a million citizens, do you wanna just LET the covenant walk in on them and slaughter them? Suck it up Marine, cause were not retreating, far from it." Switching to an open frequency a sudden flurry of voices came in, cross talk between dozens of channels.  
".grid lines are being pushed, fall back to secondary positions!- They've overrun the lines, fall back, fall back!-.concentrate fire on..frag out, frag out!!...Our grid is maxed, recommend fall back to.-too many, theres too many!-Covenant Armor moving in, get those rocket jockeys up here! Revolving fire!"  
Clearing his throat Lt Erson spoke loudly, cutting through the cross chatter on the tac net "All ground forces this is Commander Erson, regroup your formations and prepare for a frontal assault on Covenant positions. Heavy weapons hang at the back of platoons and provide suppression fire. Concentrate on enemy armor! All units ADVANCE!"  
Scrambling out of his trench Erson and other marines in the trench charged forward, weaving left and right attempting to evade enemy plasma fire. All around the Commander marines ran forward, firing short, controlled bursts of fire, as the leaders on the fore front hurled grenades and company snipers opened up at any target of opportunity. Barreling passed some of the marines Warthogs opened up with their LAAG's and the soldiers riding shotgun fired for suppression as well. Back in the trench Lance Corporal Stream crouched in the mud, shaking in fear as he gazed upwards at the night sky.  
  
Field Commander Fa'Nokasane stood imperiously on a bluff overlooking the fields, gazing in contempt at the flashes of human weaponry as the feebly attempted to escape their deaths. The infidel's stood no chance against their Divine wrath, he mused. Glancing to his left he watched as one of their assault vehicles lobbed a massive plasma mortar, what the humans distastefully reffered to as a "Wraith Tank." His mandibles parted slightly in a grin as he heard the far off cries of humans being flash burned by the energy bomb.  
Growling he gestured royally to a phalanx of soldiers to his right, a group of "Jackals" as the humans named then. He snorted in derision. He may not have thought highly of the lower class warriors by any stretch of the imagination, but he felt sorry for them to be named in such a blatant manner by the infidels. Igniting their energy shields the Jackals marched forward, their overlapping shields already deflecting enemy rounds as Human snipers ranged in on the glowing barriers. Behind the Jackals was several files of low class cannon fodder, marching forward spraying the air with needler and plasma fire. Nokasane laughed gutturally, agreeing, if only once, with the Human term "grunt". Still, even THEY were still of higher order than the infidels.  
A sudden barrage of machine gun fire filled the night sky as the infidels began a full charge at the Covenant positions. The Jackal cluster was pushed back as heavy rounds from LAAG guns pounded their energy shields away. Hundreds of grunts caught unaware by the ferocity of the charge died quick deaths, as the Marine Corps rushed in, taking the fight to the enemy. Explosions ripped through the night as fragmentation and recovered plasma grenades rained down on Covenant positions, blowing files of troops apart. Roars of outraged Commander Elites filled the night as they rallied together trying to reform the lines against the human charge.  
For a moment Nokasane felt a kinship with the infidel commander as he hurled himself and his troops headlong into battle. Clicking his mandibles he reflected that it would not accomplish anything, as their fleets above held off any further reinforcements. Spreading his arms wide he growled and ignited his plasma sword, and leaped headlong into the fray.  
  
Loose orbit around Aerdius III, UNSC Destroyer Vigilance  
  
Local Time: 0225  
  
Captain Adams grimaced as he saw the Frigate Sweetwater swerve out of formation, its rear sections glowing white-hot as its armor melted and boiled away, secondary explosions ripping through it as Covenant plasma torpedoes found their mark. He thought of Captain Jameson, Commander of the Sweetwater, as he watched the Sweetwater disintigrate in front of him. He had gone to the Academy with Commander Jameson, he was a good man, who deserved better than dying like that. Clenching his fists he barked out, "Status on the MAC guns?'  
"96% and climbing, they'll be hot in two!" replied his Chief Weapons Officer, Lt. Commander Thorley.  
"Target Covenant ship at bearing 02-67. Arm archer pods B1-B3 and prepare a firing solution!"  
"Firing solution online, targeting solution online, MAC guns hot!"  
Grimly Captain Adams fixed his eyes on the Covenant vessel that destroyed the Sweetwater. "Blow them to hell."  
A series of thumps echoed through the hull as dozens of Archer missiles emptied from their pods, streaking towards the Covenant vessel. A shudder ran through the length of the Vigilance as the twin MAC cannon spat a pair of heavy rounds. Speeding through space the first one slammed into the nose of the Covenant ship, destroying it shields, the remaining force crumpling the bow and sending it into a sideways spin, a second later the second round hit, smashing into it at an angle, blowing through the engine compartment and breeching a major plasma conduit. Explosions wreathed the ship as dozens of missiles impacted along the service, blasting holes into the armor. Puffs of flame escaped as the ship vented atmosphere. Seconds later a massive explosion ripped through it as the reactor blew, atomizing the vessel.  
The bridge crew cheered as the vessel dissipated from view. However the Captain was already tracking new ships. "Helm, come about 302 degrees declination 042. Flank speed. Weapons! Recharge the MAC coils and prepare a firing solution for two Covenant frigates, arm archer pods C1-F4 and prepare a solution to split targets!"  
The crew immediately snapped to it and began preparations for another assault. "Krion," Adams commanded to the shipboard A.I. "Display fleet positions in relation to Aredius III and their current status."  
"Yes Captain," a smooth voice answered. The front display changed to show the fleet positions around the planet. He winced as he realized how badly the fleet was fairing. During the time it took to destroy that single covenant ship, the Fleet had lost another two frigates, and a destroyer was taken down to half operational ability. The covenant fleet had blockaded the planet, meaning there was no way any support could be given to the ground troops, and no way to evacuate anyone from the surface before the Covenant glassed the plant.  
At that moment a burst of static came from over the speakers, before a voice began to speak, albeit shakily, on the com. "This is Corporal Stream, groundside marine Company Bravo. Requesting immediate assistance of any kind! We need air support, or armor support, or anything! Charlie, Bravo and Delta companies all engaged in heavy combat two-point-one kilometers outside of Calanar, estimate troop strength of one thousand plus Covenant. They have armor, repeat, the have armor support! We-" a burst of static washed over the com, along with a popping sound that usually accompanied a EMP or some type of explosion that releases one. '-whoever the hell is up there better get some support down here, or the city is gonna be glassed-"  
"Communications, open a channel with that marine on the double!" barked Adams.  
"Channel open sir!" replied the young officer.  
"Marine, this is Captain Adams of the Vigilance. Do you read me?"  
"..our assault.being..turning us back..nothing we can do.God help-"  
"Marine! What is your situation!? Hang tight son, we'll get you help one way or another!"  
"Rodger.we'll.awaiting..ments.hurry!" The line dissolved into nothing more than the sound of an MA5B under full fire and then cut out.  
"Get the Longsword's ready to launch, arm them with cluster bombs and get them ready to provide extended support for those marines! We're going to-" The captain was cut off as the ship suddenly shuddered from a massive impact.  
"Plasma impact!! South quarter! Armor compromised!" shouted an ensign hysterically. "Decks fifteen through twelve are breached and exposed.SIR! The plasma fire is spreading towards the Archer pods!"  
"Captain if those blow we'll be torn apart from the inside!" shouted his XO, Commander Williams.  
"Initiate a full lateral burn, ninety degree turn, spread the damage come on hop to it!"  
"Aye sir, initiating burn!"  
"Fire is weakening, damage is being spread among uncompromised sections of armor. We should be okay sir, damage has not effected any major systems."  
The captain turned towards the main viewscreen, frowning. In his distraction from the situation groundside he forgot about the twin Covenant Frigates they were speeding towards, who, unfortunately, had not forgotten about the Vigilance. Motes of cherry red light gathered along its lateral lines, red hot plasma preparing to be released as a devastating attack.  
"Status on the MAC guns?" growled the captain.  
"Capicitators at full charge captain! Firing solutions for archer missiles computed and locked in, we're ready when you are!"  
"Retarget the missiles for the primary plasma conduits! When those shields go down I want those missiles destroying that damn ships life blood!"  
"Missiles re-targeted and locked on!" replied the weapons officer.  
"Fire!"  
Against the ship shuddered from the recoil of the MAC guns as they spewed forth their fury, as plumes of exhaust trailed from archer missiles as they screamed towards the frigates. The plasma, however, coalesced tightly on the twin frigates, and a pair of plasma torpedoes raced towards the Vigilance.  
"Incoming plasma!"  
"Take evasive maneuvers, put the ship into a roll, heading 03-06-21, full speed! And recharge those cannons!"  
The MAC rounds flew past the bolts of plasma in the middle of space, moving so fast that tendrils of plasma were yanked backwards briefly, like clouds following the slipstream of a jet. Impacting hard against the Covenant ships their shields flared a brilliant silver before bursting outwards like a bubble in failure. Seconds later dozens of missiles impacted on each ship, flaring brightly as they caused secondary explosions that continued to blossom in the blackness of space.  
The plasma, however, continued unabated, searing space as they raced towards the hapless Vigilance. The ship was attempting to get away as fast as it could, but the plasma was too fast.  
"Plasma impact in ten seconds! They're gonna hit the engines!" shouted a junior officer.  
Adams stood there with a look of helpless fury on his face, knowing that there was nothing he could do now.  
"Five seconds!!" screamed the junior officer, his voice cracking.  
The words to abandon ship were on the tip of his tongue when suddenly the plasma faded apart and seemed to disperse. The ambient temperature spiked in the ship, and the rear armor panels began to sag and melt under the intense heat, but after mere seconds the heat faded. Fate had shined on the Vigilance that moment, for in the ensuing explosions on the frigates their magnetic bottling systems suffered an overload, and they could not keep the plasma cohesive.  
"Plasma.its gone sir.I don't understand." The young officer said in confusion, sweat pouring off his face.  
The captain stood in stunned silence, when a voice broke through the com. "Longsword Squadron's Alpha and Beta launching, full load we're gone!"  
The Vigilance shifted slightly in space as atmosphere explosively vented from the launch bay. Operators in the sealed Control Room observed as the Longswords screamed out of the bay into the vacuum of space.  
That snapped the Captain out of his stupor. Coming to he snapped out "Helm come around, point us back towards those Covenant bastards. Weapons! As soon as those cannons are recharged blow those sonuvabitches out of the stars!"  
In space the two covenant ships sat helpless, their shields down, wreathed in flames from leaking plasma and atmosphere, and with no weapons left to fire with, they were sitting ducks. Their Ship Masters stood in impotent rage, rage coupled with searing pain as their ships blew apart from the force of the MAC round that flew through them seconds later, destroying both ships.  
Captain Adams stood watching grimly as the two frigates slowly disintegrated into nothingness. Turning towards a side screen he watched as his Longsword squadrons flew bravely into the middle of the Covenant blockade, silently wishing them luck.  
  
In the shifting patterns of slipspace, the UNSC Cruiser Hammer of Thor blazed towards Aerdius III. Deep inside an armored hold, a group of soldiers sorted through weapons, rifling through stacks of frag grenades and strip checking rifles. In a corner one sat modifying a long barreled rifle, obviously with the intent of being used for sniping. The light from overhead lights glinted in scintillating effects off their iridescent green armor. One of them stood up. Pulling back the bolt on his MA5B he called out "Lock and load Spartans.we drop in system in five."  
  
Next chapter: Will the Longswords make it through the covvie blockade? And what is happening to the rest of the fleet? What's going on groundside? Were do the Spartans fit into all of this? Find out in the next chapter of Chronicles of War, coming soon!  
  
Comments, criticism, and most of all, reviews, are welcome. Flames will be laughed at, replied to, and insinuate that anyone getting pissy over a freaking fanfic should get out, get a life, and possibly learn something. 


End file.
